Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the conversion of methane to dimethyl ether. More particularly, this disclosure relates to the conversion of methane to dimethyl ether via dry reforming.
Background of Invention
Dimethyl ether (DME), also known as methoxymethane, is the organic compound with the formula CH3OCH3, simplified to C2H6O. The simplest ether, it is a colorless gas that is a useful precursor to other organic compounds and an aerosol propellant and is being studied as a future energy option. It is an isomer of ethanol.
The largest use of dimethyl ether is as a blendstock in liquefied petroleum gas (LPG). Dimethyl ether can also be used as a diesel fuel substitute in compression ignition engines.
DME is typically produced by dehydration of methanol:2CH3OH→(CH3)2O+H2O
The required methanol is obtained from synthesis gas (syngas). It is possible for the methanol to be obtained from organic waste or biomass.
However, it is desirable to have lower natural gas consumption per liter of DME produced, less process water consumption, less oxygen consumption, and lower greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions. As such, there is continuing interest and need to develop new methods and systems to produce dimethyl ether (DME).